yugiohfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Julian Solo
History Year 1: Reawakening Julian Solo had enrolled in the Duel Academy 10 years after the events of Judai and his friends, he showed potential in his duels and strategies, the only problem Julian seemed to suffer was that he could hear voices calling out to him. He went to the Duel Academy in search to discover something more about his older sister Jean Magis, seeing as she disappeared during her last year mysteriously, shortly after arriving in the island he was sorted into the Slifer Red dorm same as his sister before him, he was unlucky however that he did not have any roommates to share a room with but that only allowed him to focus on his goal, this could be seen as a blessing or a curse. Shortly after that he ended up getting acquainted with his next dorm colleague, Cerule Lyon; Which shortly after spending much time with him skipping classes and dueling most of the times became good friends. However for skipping class he also met another brilliant duelist in the duel academy Ruby Sinna, she did not approve of Julian and Eden skipping class most of the time but she couldn't do anything to change them. Julian also ended up getting involved in a conflict between the students of the Ra Yellow dorm and Obelisk Blue, this conflict was the first time Julian was forced to make a decision he would regret for the rest of his school life, he decided to side with the students of the Ra Yellow dorm in specific two students, Elizabeth and Kirios, they would become good friends with Julian however the stress caused by this heavy conflict of the dorms were now a problem of the students of the Slifer dorm thanks to Julian. At the end of the first year Julian came into contact with the Spirit World during a duel with Skyler Gray, which was trying to open the portal once more as it once happened 10 years ago, this duel pushed Julian to his limit and in the middle of the duel Maxwell ended up cutting Julian's right eye, causing him to go blind, the duel was severe and straining on the young Julian, after many hours he won the duel but he was in no state to continue dueling after that and collapsed to the floor, as the voices got louder around him. Year 2: Fate Of Magis Unknown. Appearance Year 1: Reawakening Julian always had a calm and serene face, his looks were not something to be mesmerized by, as he simply wanted to blend in with the rest of his classmates, his green jacket was given to him by his Sister before she left for the Duel Academy 9 years before him, he always kept his hair in a medium length as if it bigger it would only distract him during duels, many call attention to his eye color however he brushes it off saying his sister has the eyes as him, perhaps the most interesting thing about his appearance is that whenever he finds himself in a heated duel he will remove his jacket and pull his hair back. Category:Fanmade Characters Category:Characters